Fairy Godmother
by PegasusRider
Summary: AU SessKag oneshot. Kagome, a young fairy godmother, is in charge of Inu Yasha and matching him up with the a girl named Sango. Unfortunately he's gaga over his neighbor, Kikyou, and his older irritating brother, Sesshoumaru, isn't helping matters at all


A/N: Hey guys, this is an AU Sess/Kag fiction! It came to me and it wouldn't let me go, so I just HAD to write it! It actually doesn't have a lot of Sesshoumaru in it, but I still like it. No offense to those who love Star Wars, XD I actually modeled Inu Yasha's craze after my cousin who is EXACTLY like this!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha!

Thanks for reading!

* * *

**Fairy Godmother**

Kagome banged her cheap, plastic, sequin studded wand on the ceiling while scowling down at her newest charge, Bumpkin Boy. His real name was Inu Yasha Taisho, but he was most definitely closer to being a Bumpkin Boy than an Inu Yasha, in intelligence and, well, intelligence. His hair was a pale white and his rich gold eyes looked vaguely… empty. Or red from staying up hours upon hours, watching Star Wars Movies.

He sat at his bedroom window, mooning over his neighbor and childhood friend, Kikyou Summers. Never mind that he was supposed to be concentrating on the plan Kagome had spelled out and banged into his head for the past two weeks. Inu Yasha was not supposed to end up with Kikyou. He was supposed to end up with Sango, a sweet young girl who would hopefully ease him out of his Star Wars craze and into civilization. As his fairy godmother it was Kagome's duty to pair him happily up with his 'prince charming' or in this case 'princess suave'.

"Inu Yasha, are you listening?" Kagome asked, banging her wand on the ceiling some more, her fairy wings giving an annoyed flutter as she continued to hover in the air. Kagome really did hate being a Fairy godmother. Not only were the hours long and unproductive, but the stuffy dress weighed a ton and her wand came from the Dollar Store.

Inu Yasha let out a dreamy sigh while Kagome glared and hiked up the petticoats on her dress before plopping out of the air and landing next to him. "Inu Yasha!" she shouted, smacking him on the head with her wand. "If you don't start listening I'll turn your hair blue, again!" she threatened.

Inu Yasha leaped into consciousness with a shout and zoomed around his room before taking cover behind a cardboard cut out Darth Vader. "Kagome!" he whined. "I thought you were supposed to be my fairy godmother!" he said, eyeing her frilly blue dress.

Kagome tucked a strand of ebony black colored hair behind her ears, scrunching up her nose. Her hair was now coming out of its bun. "Focus Inu Yasha, focus!" Kagome commanded, hopping into the air to flutter over to a dry erase board she had set up the previous week. "Think SANGO!" she barked, tapping the surface with her cheap wand, pointing to the photo and the name drawn in large, bubble letters.

"But I don't like Sango," Inu Yasha oh so intelligently interjected. "I like Kikyou."

Kagome's sea blue eyes narrowed before she fluttered over to him. "Listen _Inu Yasha_," Kagome spat, stopping when she was only mere inches from his face. "As your fairy godmother I will do what is needed to do in order to preserve your happiness. Because of that I do not _care_ if you like Kikyou. You _will_ ask Sango to prom, you will have fun, and you will live happily ever after!" Kagome barked. She was sooo looking forward to moving onto a new charge.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to give me anything I want?" Inu Yasha asked, his mind scattering in a totally different direction. "Could you give me my own light saber with the sound effects and glowing lights and everything?" he excitedly questioned, continuing to describe his ideal Star Wars weapon.

Kagome let out a groan of anguish and started smacking her head on the wall. Of all eighteen charges she had had in her sixteen years of life, four of those being a fairy godmother, Inu Yasha had to be most clueless of them all.

The door to her charge's bedroom swung open to reveal his older brother, Sesshoumaru. Kagome's scowl deepened at the sight of the silver haired spawn who, besides constantly poking fun at Inu Yasha, also enjoyed tormenting her.

"Kagome, I thought our mom told you not to put anymore holes in the wall," he purred, sauntering into the room. Evil half brother indeed. "So how is operation Sango going?" he questioned, tapping the leg of the dry erase board with his black socked foot.

"Wonderful, we're making great progress," Kagome ground out between her clenched teeth.

"Apparently not to much, although I could ask moony over there," he said while he popped a potato chip in his mouth and motioned towards Inu Yasha who had crept back to his window.

Kagome hoped he choked on his chip. "Yes, well, at least he can stand having the window open without his blasted night vision goggles on," Kagome tartly said.

Sesshoumaru cocked a silver eyebrow. "Yeah, sure. You are aware he's a hopeless case, correct? Not like you're much help to begin with anyway…," he trailed off.

"At least Inu Yasha is _human_, unlike you! Who would want to have you as their charge?" Kagome snorted, falling onto the ground next to him. She was at least half a foot shorter than him.

"Wait a second, wait a second, I think I've heard this before!" Sesshoumaru declared. "Let me remind you that _I_ have a girlfriend, unlike zombie boy over there," he pointed out, reaching into his potato chip bag.

"He does have a point, Kagome. Sarah is pretty hott too," Inu Yasha called over his shoulder, holding a pair of binoculars up to his eyes.

Kagome glared at the brothers and snapped her fingers. Inu Yasha's binoculars promptly clamped shut on his hand and Sesshoumaru's chip bag exploded.

"Excellent," Sesshoumaru said, letting out a sigh while brushing chips off of his shirt. "And the godmother abuses her godchild again," he said while Inu Yasha sucked on his smarting thumb.

"Shut it, traitorous villain," Kagome commanded, wishing not for the first time that it was only Inu Yasha that could see her, not solely his entire family. That and that he had been an only child.

"Kagome, can you give me a puppy?" Inu Yasha asked, dropping his eyewear and crawling across the floor towards his teenage godmother.

"Why do you want a dog?" Kagome questioned, tapping her cheap gold wand before pushing off to hover in the air again, her fairy wings fluttering nonstop.

"No reason. I just think you owe it to me to give me something that I actually want," Inu Yasha evasively said. Kagome tapped her foot in the air. "And it will teach me responsibility?" Inu Yasha hopefully asked.

Kagome clenched her eyes shut and thought of the ugliest dog possible. There was a poof of smoke and she reached into her giant blue dress to pull out a scruffy little Chihuahua. The small dog's tail was clenched between its hind legs and its large, goggle eyes bulged out of its sockets. "Banzai," Kagome said, dropping the dog in Ash's lap.

Instead of cringing in disgust like she had hoped he would, Inu Yasha cuddled the small rat dog and Sesshoumaru muffled a snort.

"Yeah, that will help him out _a lot_," he said, exiting the room.

"Shut it you!" Kagome shouted. Sesshoumaru ignored her and winked provocatively before disappearing as the dry erase board flew out of the room after him. Kagome let out a growl before lowering her voice and crossing her eyes. "I have a girlfriend!" she mocked. She let out another roar and circled the room.

"Kagome, could you leave? You're making Chewie frightened," Inu Yasha plainly told her.

"Fine!" Kagome huffed. With a wave of her wand, that nearly made her sequined studded star fly off the plastic shaft, Kagome disappeared in a large puff of blue colored smoke.

She coughed and waved the smoke away when she suddenly appeared at her desired location, the Fairy Godmother Federation Headquarters. (Also called FGFH.)

"Tough day again, mate?" asked an older, bald man.

"You have no idea, Rumpel," Kagome groaned.

"You won't be getting your Fairy Points up unless you start bringing in some 'prince charming' points. You haven't ever matched up any of your charges with their designated 'prince charming' yet," Rumpelstiltskin garbled.

"It's a 'princess suave' this time. And I think that boy's evil brother is deliberately sabotaging all of my plans," Kagome grumbled, letting her head drop on the counter Rumpelstiltskin was perched behind.

"Cheer up my love," he said, patting her head. "Look at it this way, if you don't match this chap up with anyone you'll only have a deficit of, oh, 2,467,832 points. You're only seventh from the bottom rank, it will only take you the majority of the rest of your life to reach full fairy godmother hood to receive your real wings."

"Making people happy sucks," Kagome mumbled into the counter. "They don't take into account the actual person before they decided who their 'princess suave' is!" she scoffed. "This is impossible, especially since he's all calf eyed over the next door neighbor who is equally as geeky as him!"

"The head honchos make the decisions love, not me," Rumpelstiltskin said, leaning back in his chair.

"You know normally I would say Inu Yasha and Kikyou would be _perfect_ for each other, but _noooo_, the fairy counsel has to make it rough on me!" she grumbled, finally looking up.

"Don't worry, it will all be better soon," Rumpelstiltskin promised.

"Why don't I have a fairy godmother?" Kagome crossly demanded.

"Because _you're_ a fairy godmother," Rumpelstiltskin said, unfolding a newspaper.

"I hate this job," Kagome grumbled.

* * *

For the next week Kagome prodded, pinched, and poked Inu Yasha, trying to get him to even communicate with the sweet girl. It always seemed like a great force was up against her. On Monday a bone boomerang nearly hit Inu Yasha when he was trying to talk to Sango in gym class. (Kagome just barely managed to pull him aside before he was hit. How was she supposed to know the girl was an expert in martial arts?) On Wednesday Kagome had Inu Yasha walk his horrid little 'Chewie' in the park where Sango played with her younger brother. Unfortunately they discovered that Sango was afraid of dogs, even small pathetic ones like Chewie. (Also Kikyou just _happened_ to wander up and ask Inu Yasha what on earth he was doing outside, much less with an adorable dog. In spite of Kagome's protests the two spent the next hour together, walking the overgrown rat.) On Thursday Inu Yasha accidentally dropped his chocolate milk on Sango's dress, (the girl graciously handled it and asked Inu Yasha what he had wanted, but Bumpkin Boy was far to embarrassed to say anything besides "ehhh" and Star Wars gibberish.) and on Friday Inu Yasha ran into Kikyou and the two spent the afternoon playing video games instead of stalking down Sango like Kagome had originally planned.

Saturday evening, the night of prom, finally arrived. Kagome consoled herself with the thought that Sango _still_ didn't have a date, so perhaps there was a small chance that Inu Yasha could dance with her, provided she could get the boy out of the house.

"Inu Yasha, don't _make_ me sit you!" Kagome threatened, stomping on the living room floor.

"Wow, you made even _more_ progress this week than ever before!" Sesshoumaru mocked, entering the living room, looking rather sharp in his black tuxedo.

Inu Yasha ripped himself from his video game long enough to give his brother a smile. "Have a fun night with Sarah!" he wished.

"I will," Sesshoumaru said with a half smile, half smirk. "Don't give Kagome to much of a hard time, brat," he said, leaning over to scuff up his younger brother's hair. He adjusted his tie and gave a mocking bow in Kagome's direction.

Kagome shifted her gaze over to Chewie, who was sitting by the TV, and snapped. The small dog let out a loud raspberry.

Sesshoumaru gave a devious smirk and blew her a kiss before strolling away, ignoring the fairy godmother's violent rage. Once the evil brother was gone Kagome turned her attention back on Inu Yasha.

"Inu Yasha come _on_! It's your junior prom! You _have_ to go!" she whined.

"I'll look stupid, going without a date," Inu Yasha mumbled, slaughtering his electronic opponent.

"Inu Yasha just _do it_! I'll get you a stupid Tux, it won't cost you a cent!" Kagome exclaimed. Whoever heard of Cinderella, or in this case Bumpkin Boy, refusing to go to the ball?

"No, nothing will change my mind!" Inu Yasha stubbornly said.

Right on cue the doorbell rang. Kagome hopped into the air and flew through the house, arriving in the front entryway just in time to see Inu Yasha's mother open the door.

"Oh, why hello Kikyou! My do you look beautiful!" Inu Yasha's mother praised, opening the door wider to reveal the tall girl. The teenager was wearing a floor length blue dress with a blue purse, and her soft black hair was piled up on top of her head.

"Hi Mrs. T.! I was just wondering if Inu Yasha was here, I heard he didn't have a date to the prom!" Kikyou sweetly said.

At this point Kagome could have hugged her. "Not quite the right person, but a step in the correct direction!" Kagome shouted, zooming through the house. "Inu Yasha, baby, you are _so_ going!"

* * *

The next ten minutes was a scramble as Inu Yasha showered and Kagome enthusiastically created a slick black tuxedo. By the time Inu Yasha thundered down stairs, and he and Kikyou posed for pictures for their parents, Kagome grudgingly admitted that the two did look rather cute together. The two childhood friends ate a quick meal at a local pizza parlor, and Kagome, in her elation, even changed into her own dress, a beautiful sea blue design that Inu Yasha informed her faintly reminded him of Belle's dress from _The Beauty and the Beast_. He proceeded to call her a copy cat, but the threat of burning his precious Darth Vader cut out had silenced that. 

The second they reached the school, the location of the prom, Kagome scoped out the crowd and found Sango tucked in a back corner with a group of her friends, still dateless. For once things were going her way, sorta. (There was this perverted boy that was suspiciously close to her... but he _was_ a pervert after all!)

For the first hour Inu Yasha and Kikyou mingled with their friends, laughing and enjoying the music that the DJ played. Kagome hovered overhead, occasionally sitting under the air conditioning vent to cool herself off. The cafeteria commons were transformed overnight into a beautiful Venetian palace. Romanesque pillars surrounded the plaza, and lush curtains of cloth draped the sides of the dark, yet packed, commons.

Around ten Kagome let herself drop to the ground. She peeped out around a pillar to watch Inu Yasha and Kikyou who were dancing together, with a slight frown. She rolled down a blue glove to reveal her silver watch and frowned a little more. Her glamour, what kept others besides family members from seeing her, would wear off any second. That would make keeping tabs on Inu Yasha a little harder, since it was impossible for Kagome to keep it on in the hot, crazy atmosphere.

A hand tapped her shoulder and Kagome sighed, apparently she had landed just in time. "What?" she growled, turning around. A scowl marred her lips. "Oh, you. Come to foil my plans?" she asked, looking up at Sesshoumaru.

"He's happy, let him be!" Sesshoumaru shouted, the room was rather loud and the two had to yell just to be heard.

"I can't! I'll get in some serious trouble if I do!" Kagome said, turning back to watch Inu Yasha awkwardly spin Kikyou. "I did the exact same thing for all my other charges and because of that I keep sinking in rank!" she exclaimed.

Sesshoumaru shrugged and leaned over her, clasping her blue gloved wrist. "You do realize that if the chaperones see you in here without a wristband they will throw you out?" he informed her.

Kagome's mouth dropped open and she furrowed her brow, thinking. It would be too chancy to magically make one appear in this well populated room. Perhaps the bathroom? To her surprise Sesshoumaru slipped off his wristband and slipped it over her hand, tightening it for her.

Kagome suspiciously glared at him. "Is this going to erupt on me like that milkshake you insisted I take home three weeks ago?" Kagome asked.

Sesshoumaru laughed. "No, I'll just go get another for myself. The teachers know me. If you approached them they would _know_ you didn't go here," Sesshoumaru shouted.

A girl appeared several feet away. "Sesshoumaru, what are you doing?" she yelled over the roar of music.

"Gotta run, good luck with Inu Yasha," Sesshoumaru said, giving Kagome's shoulder a squeeze.

Kagome nodded and watched him disappear into the crowd with the girl, presumably his girlfriend. She turned her attention back to her ward, occasionally scowling at anyone who dared let their gaze linger on her for to long.

The clock was striking ten fifteen when it happened, when Kagome saw her chance. Sango was standing no more than _five_ feet away from Inu Yasha, and a slow dance was cuing up on the speakers.

Kagome, in her satin and silk splendor, hustled out to the dance floor. "INU YASHA!" she shouted. The boy turned his attention away from Kikyou and towards his approaching godmother. "Inu Yasha, this is it!" Kagome said, letting her satin dress flow around her. "This is your chance!" Kagome said, pointing at Sango with a gloved hand.

Inu Yasha turned around to glance at the sweet tempered brunette.

"Inu Yasha, who is she?" Kikyou asked, gesturing to Kagome, confusion reflecting in her eyes.

"I can't do it!" Inu Yasha confessed, looking sorry and broken, ignoring his friend's question.

"You have to!" Kagome said, flourishing with her cheap plastic wand. "This is what we've been waiting for!"

Inu Yasha swiveled around to look at Sango once more as the music officially turned on and couples started to dance together.

"But I don't like her, Kagome!" Inu Yasha exclaimed.

"Please Inu Yasha, just trust me!" Kagome yelled.

"What's going on?" Kikyou patiently questioned.

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome desperately shouted, extending her hand.

"Inu Yasha?" Kikyou asked.

Inu Yasha looked split between his choices. He cast one more glance over his shoulder at Sango before turning back to Kagome. "I'm sorry Kagome," he said, looking crushed and apologetic while clasping Kikyou's hand. "I want Kikyou," he told Kagome, his eyes looking hopeful.

Kagome sighed and stretched her arms in the air, waving her wand. "Yeah, okay," she said, giving him a gentle smile. "I understand, have a good time," she said with a half wave.

"You're leaving?" Inu Yasha asked while Kikyou embarrassedly blushed and clutched his arm.

"Yeah, I get off at ten thirty anyway. Have fun," Kagome said, giving her charge a smile.

"Kagome," Inu Yasha called to his retreating godmother. She paused and turned around for a moment. "Thanks," he said, his eyes shining in happiness.

Kagome let a smile curl across her lips and she quietly slipped through the crowds, avoiding the grownups, and exited through the front doors. She rubbed her bare arms in the cool night air, and gazed up at the starry sky.

She swiftly looked behind her to see the front doors of the high school, glowing from the party lights within. No one was there. She opened her mouth and let out a loud scream of frustration. She angrily threw her wand into the street, watching the top pop off with a small amount of satisfaction.

"I can't believe this!" Kagome shouted. "With this I've probably dropped into last place!" she yelled kicking her wand away. "And the worst part is I really don't feel bad about what happened! They were pretty cute together," Kagome growled. She scowled before screaming, "**I HATE THIS JOB**!"

"My, my, my. Someone has it together, as usual."

Kagome groaned. "Not now Sesshoumaru. I swear I'll rip off your head and feed it to Chewie," she said, her jaw clenched.

"And miss my pleasant company? You wouldn't dare," Sesshoumaru smirked, appearing at her side.

Kagome shot him an exasperated gaze, one that was well beyond her years.

"So it didn't work out?" Sesshoumaru summed up.

"Nope," Kagome growled, rubbing her arms again. "Inu Yasha and Kikyou are probably happily giggling, I'm positive they'll have such fun together, she's probably even better for him than Sango. Unfortunately the Fairy Counsel doesn't agree," Kagome sighed. Sesshoumaru silently stood besides her, giving her a comforting presence.

The clock struck ten thirty and Kagome's broken wand in the street evaporated in a cloud of sparkles. "Well, I'm heading home. I'll have to deal with this mess in paperwork tomorrow," Kagome sighed.

"You finish at ten thirty?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"On the dot. No overtime allowed," Kagome said brushing her gloves off. She gave Sesshoumaru an odd look. "Why aren't you in there with, what was her face, Vera?"

"Sarah," Sesshoumaru corrected, shedding his coat. "Want it?" he asked, offering it to her.

Kagome narrowed her eyes and hesitantly threw the coat over her shoulders. He probably wasn't feeling well; he was _never_ nice to her twice within one hour. "Whatever her name was. Won't she be mad that you just sorta left her there?"

"Nah," Sesshoumaru said, raising his gaze to the night sky. "I broke up with her about three weeks ago," he calmly said.

Kagome's face shot up. "Really, why?" she questioned.

"I was showing signs of mental instability," Sesshoumaru said, giving her a rueful, if not devious, smile.

Kagome snorted. "Well I could have told you that! What tipped you off? Do you want me to help you get admittance into a ward?"

"Well I thought it wasn't a good sign when I realized I was falling for my brother's fairy godmother," Sesshoumaru said, returning his gold eyes to the sky.

Kagome scoffed. "You're brother's fairy godmother, how old is she? Like eighty… oh," Kagome trailed off, adding up the facts. She bit her lip and gazed up at the taller, older boy.

Sesshoumaru glanced down to give her an assuring yet saddened smile before sighing up at the stars.

Kagome shuffled her feet, thinking. "Well, I'm no princess suave," Kagome hesitantly said. Sesshoumaru quickly turned to face her while the young fairy godmother continued. "And are you aware that my wand costs under a dollar?"

Sesshoumaru let out a note of laughter before picking Kagome up and whirling her around.

"Put me down! I spend enough time in the air as it is already!" she protested.

Sesshoumaru set her on the ground and bent over her, a smile slipping across his face. "Never," he whispered in her ear before quieting her with a gentle kiss.

On the roof of the high school, a bald old man observed the blooming relationship. "Excellent, one more down!" Rumpelstiltskin crowed, hopping to his feet after making a check on a piece of paper. "Yes indeed, love. Fairy godmothers don't get fairy godmothers, they get fairy god_fathers_!"

* * *

Thanks to everyone for reading this! Please drop me a note or a review to tell me how you liked it!  I really love getting reviews, so _PLEASE REVIEW_! Thanks a lot everyone! 


End file.
